


Take Care of Him

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Scott, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is sick and Isaac takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick at the moment and all I did today was stay in bed so I thought I might as well write something.

Scott opens his eyes and groans inwardly when a wave of nausea hits him. It’s been years since Scott has had the flu and to be honest he thought he couldn’t actually get sick after being bitten –with the supernatural healing and whatnot.

His first instinct is to call Derek to see what’s going on but before he can even grab his phone his stomach does this weird _flip_ that sends him running to his bathroom to vomit up last night’s dinner. Scott’s stomach clenches and twists a few more times and he empties his stomach a little more before flushing the toilet and leaning against the wall.

There’s a knock at Scott’s door. He wants to ignore it but it’s not like he has enough strength to get up and lock the door so he doesn’t say anything, hoping that whoever it is will walk in anyway. The person knocks one more time before announcing that they’re going to come in. Footsteps pad through Scott’s room and eventually make their way to his bathroom.

“Isaac?” Scott whimpers, still holding his stomach.

Isaac sits beside Scott and presses the back of his hand against Scott’s forehead. “I think you’ve got a fever.”

“Is that even possible?” Scott asks.

Isaac shrugs. “I’m not sure. I’ll call Derek and ask him but first you need to take a shower.”

“Why do I need to take a shower? I smell fine!”

“Not from where I’m sitting,” Isaac chuckles. “Just take a shower, please?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Scott says with a smile.

Isaac nods back at the alpha before leaving the bathroom and then walking out of Scott’s room. When he’s back in his own room he grabs his phone off of the nightstand and dials Derek’s number (which he shamelessly has as one of his emergency numbers, the other is Scott’s number) and waits for him to pick up.

“What is it, Isaac? It’s early,” Derek says with his usual grumpy tone on the other line.

“Scott’s sick,” Isaac tells him. “He has a fever and I’m pretty sure he’s just vomited.”

There’s a groan from Derek before he starts talking again. “He has the flu, Isaac.”

“Werewolves don’t get the flu,” Isaac retorts.

“The _werewolf flu_ ,” Derek says to him. “You should probably try to keep your distance if you don’t want to get sick.”

“Well I already touched his forehead so it might be too late for that,” Isaac sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “Anyway, how long will it take for him to get better? What do I need to do?”

“It’s like a normal cold or flu –you just need to make sure he’s drinking enough water and eating regularly, that kind of thing,” Derek explains. “It should pass within a few days.”

“Thanks Derek,” Isaac replies, smiling a bit.

“You’re welcome. Now go take care of Scott,” Derek said, returning to his grumpy tone.

“Will do. Talk to you later.”

The two hang up and Isaac paces up and down his room a few times. He tells himself that everything will be fine and leaves his room to go downstairs and make something for breakfast. Despite Isaac wanting pancakes, he decides on making toast because the last thing he wants is for Scott to be vomiting again.

Isaac walks back up the stairs with a plate in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

“Scott, can I come in?” Isaac asks through the door.

“Yeah,” Scott calls back, his tone weak.

He sets the glass down on the floor so he can open the door and the picks it back up. Isaac pushes the door open with his back and frowns when he sees Scott pulling his bed sheets closer to him as he shivers.

“I made breakfast,” Isaac smiles, handing the plate to Scott and putting the glass on his desk.

“Aren’t you going to have any?” Scott asks as he picks up a slice of toast and takes a bite.

Isaac shakes his head and shrugs. “I’m not that hungry; I’ll have something later.”

Scott takes a few small bites from his slice of toast before he decides that he’s full and can’t eat anymore. Isaac frowns at Scott’s lack of appetite but lets it go anyway. He watches Scott for a couple of minutes before he gets bored and leaves the room. Not long after, Isaac returns with some movies.

“I’m so glad my mom got me a new TV,” Scott says, smiling when he sees Isaac putting one of the movies on.

Isaac smiles back at Scott before hitting play and then sitting on the floor with his spine pressed against the frame of Scott’s bed. It isn’t the most comfortable position to be sitting in but it’ll do.

“Isaac?” Scott mumbles from his bed, his voice muffled slightly due to blankets covering his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really cold,” Scott begins, “Do you think you could come up here and share some of that healthy-werewolf-warmth that you’ve got?”

Isaac’s breath hitches. It’s been a while since someone has actually shown Isaac affection and even longer since Isaac has returned it.

“If you don’t that’s fine –I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Scott reminds him.

Isaac shrugs and thinks ‘who cares’ before climbing into bed with Scott. It’s a little awkward at first because he’s taller than Scott (Isaac didn’t think that it made much of a difference until now) but the two wind up comfortable and Scott is no longer shivering.

When Scott gets tired and has enough of the movie he turns around to face Isaac and rests his head between Isaac’s neck and shoulder. Isaac doesn’t object to this so Scott feels around the bed sheets and blankets until he finds Isaac’s hands. Scott rests one around his torso and Isaac gets the idea. He hugs the sick werewolf close to him, allowing Scott to thread his fingertips through Isaac’s hair and pull him closer.

A content sigh falls from Scott’s lips as he drifts off to sleep in Isaac’s arms. Isaac decides that he’s not going to watch Scott sleep for the next couple of hours and shuts his eyes, hoping for sleep to come willingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
